L'histoire n'est que l'invention des vainqueurs
by linoa07
Summary: ONE SHOT Ils se sont battus pour sauver ces gens, ils ont versé leur sang pour un monde libre... tout ça pour quoi?...


L'histoire n'est que l'invention des vainqueurs

L'air au dessus du champs de bataille était pesant... . C'est à cet endroit qu'un combat s'était déroulé une bonne partie de la nuit. Une centaine de personnes avait attaqué le lieu de rendez vous des mangemorts ce soir là. Parmi ces gens se trouvaient Harry Potter. Il était venu à la rencontre du Lord pour affronter son destin. Leur combat s'était déroulé loin des regards, dans une forêt pas très loin, les mangemorts eux étaient occupés à essayer d'éloigner les autres indésirables. Mais ceux ci avaient la force du desespoir, s'ils échouaient ce soir là, tout serait perdu.

Le combat cessa lorsque quelqu'un cria, sortant de la forêt quelqu'un arrivait, le duel était fini. Personne n'osait bouger, qui était vainqueur, qui était vaincu, de ces deux questions dépendaient l'avenir de tous. La silhouette s'avança lentement, on distinguait sa silhouette dans la nuit et tout d'un coup les cris de joie se mêlèrent aux bruits de fuite. Harry Potter avait survécu une fois de plus.

Harry était épuisé, mais de voir tous ces amis hurler de joie lui redonna un peu de force. Après la liesse, vint le moment du bilan. Ils étaient une centaine en arrivant, la moitié était tombé, et un quart encore étaient en mauvais état. Parmi les têtes encore debout, il cherchait désespérément une tête rousse, la tête de la dernière des Weasley, la tête de sa petite amie. Il cherchait parmi les blessés quand il la vit.

Il la reconnu tout de suite, le soleil levant éclairait ses cheveux pleins de reflets. Il s'approcha d'elle tremblant, était elle? Mais non elle respirait toujours, il l'appela:

« Ginny, Ginny, aller ouvre les yeux, on a gagné, s'il te plait.. »

Avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux, il l'entendit rire, un rire étouffé peut être mais au moins elle pouvait rire. Difficilement elle le regarda

« Parce que t'en doutait toi? dit elle faiblement, Harry, je...

Elle respirait difficilement.

-Chut Ginny, courage ça va aller et dès que tu iras mieux on partira ensemble, on partira ensemble loin d'ici, hein ma belle?

Elle rit encore, mais son rire fut à peine audible, des larmes commençait à perler au coin de ses yeux

-D'accord ...mais si c'est pour... notre voyage de noces... plaisanta elle

-Oui ma belle, on partira se marier, on ira où tu veux mais s'il te plait tient bon tu vas t'en sortir! On va attendre les médicomages ensemble ne t'inquiète pas.

-Merci...

Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et s'endormit. C'est ainsi qu'ils attendirent ensemble l'arrivée des secours.

La joie s'était vite évaporée, les morts étaient nombreux, les blessés aussi, et ses secours qui n'arrivaient toujours pas.

A la fin de la bataille on avait envoyé cinq personnes encore valides aller chercher des secours et prévenir les autorités de la chute de Voldemort mais voilà, le temps passait et le groupe n'arrivait pas.

Lorsqu'il revient enfin, ce ne fut qu'avec trois médicomages.

Harry qui ne voulait pas quitter Ginny appris par la suite que le groupe avait eu des difficultés: au ministère on tenta d'abord de les chasser, puis on les pris pour des fous. Le ministère n'étaient peut être pas sous la coupe de Voldemort, mais les personnes y travaillant collaboraient activement sous prétexte de préserver la population. Seules quelques personnes les crurent, mais elles se gardèrent bien de le montrer, ce fut grace au bouche à oreille que la nouvelle se répendit, les autorités niant les nouvelles.

Puis à l'hopital, l'accueil fut le même, le directeur les pris pour des fous et les chassa les menaçant de les interner. Un médicomage qui était dans les parages répendit la nouvelle mais seul deux confrères acceptèrent de le suivre, « On n'a pas le temps de s'occuper des sornettes de fous »

Un silence mortel s'étendait au dessus des combattants, non pas qu'ils s'attendaient à un accueil triomphal, il fallait le temps que les gens réalisent mais qu'on aille jusqu'à leur refuser de l'aide et des soins...

Puis tout à coup, un cri déchira ce silence, une guerisseuse tentait desespérément de calmer Harry, Ginny était morte dans ses bras, les secours étaient arrivés trop tard, elle n'avait rien pu faire. Rien ne calma Harry qui serrait toujours étroitement le corps de Ginny, comme si la serrer fort la ferait revenir à la vie.

Les minutes passèrent, ou bien était ce des heures? Harry se calma, sans lacher pour autant le corps de sa bien aimée. Il caressait son visage, chuchotait son nom, les larmes ne coulaient plus, séchées par son desespoir. Il finit par remarquer un bout de papier dépassant de sa poche, sans réfléchir, il le pris et l'ouvrir: c'était une lettre que Ginny avait écrite pour lui mais elle ne lui avait pas donner avant la bataille, faute de temps surement.

¤

6 MOIS PLUS TARD

« Mesdames, messieurs,

Si je suis aujourd'hui ici, c'est à la demande de notre ministre pour vous faire partager ce qui se passa lors du combat contre Voldemort et louer les efforts du ministère pour défendre la population.

J'espère que monsieur le Ministre ne m'en voudra pas si je déborde un peu du sujet. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais je suis très mauvais pour faire des discours, tout ce que j'ai dit un jour était écrit par ma meilleure amie Hermione Weasley, mais aujourd'hui elle n'a pas pu me l'écrire parce que comme vous ne le savez surement pas, elle est morte!

Ne soyez pas si surpris, vous croyiez vraiment les rumeurs comme quoi elle aurait fui la Grande Bretagne?Aurait elle pu fuir la guerre? Non elle a été priée de partir en exil par notre ministère il y a trois ans, elle était un peu génante avec son mari, Ronald Weasley. Ils ont refusé et ont été tués lors de la visite d'un membre du ministère chez eux. Ils attendaient un enfant! Et notre cher ministère a décidé de les faire taire au nom de la sécurité de la population! Vous comprenez surement, Voldemort s'en prenait déjà aux moldus, il ne fallait pas trop l'ennerver, il aurait pu se venger sur nous, alors que si on lui donnait raison, il se tenait bien tranquille et ne s'en prenait qu'aux moldus et à quelques Sang de Bourbes. Normal le ministère faisait le sale boulot pour lui en faisant taire toute opposition!

Mais je vais arreter la, à la place je vais vous lire une lettre, une lettre écrite avant la bataille par une personne qui croyait en l'avenir, qui savait que nous réussiriont, et qui savait que ce ne serait pas grace à vous.

_Il est étrange ce sentiment, celui que ça ne durera pas, que même si l'on combat chaque seconde de chaque jour, on pourrait ne pas réussir. _

_Pouvoir se dire qu'après tout ça on fera notre vie ensemble, faire des projets, avoir des enfants avec toi, c'est ce que je désire le plus au monde et malgré ce sentiment tenace qui me chuchote à l'oreille que non, après tout ça, ce ne sera plus possible parce que même si l'on réussit, toi ou moi ne seront peut être plus la pour ça. _

_Mais j'y crois, je veux y croire et je sais que tout s'arrangera, je sais que l'on s'en sortira, alors peu importe ce que tout le monde dit, peu importe si je suis folle d'y croire, j'y crois._

_Quand tu reviendras de la bas, si tu ne me demandes pas en mariage dans la journée, je le fais à ta place, on s'enfuira loin de ce monde de fou et on se mariera en secret. Puis on reviendra en Angleterre, on achètera une maison au bord de la mer, et on aura des enfants. _

_Lorsque le ministre de la magie viendra te demander de faire un discours, on se fera un plaisir d'aller leur dire ce que l'on pense de tous ces gens partout qui collaborait avec les mangemorts! _

_« Notre cher gouvernement pendant la guerre a traqué avec hargne les résistants et le survivant pour les livrer à Voldemort! Toute opposition à la politique de collaboration était soigneusement discrédité, coupé de tout, et comme si ce ne suffisait pas assassinée si c'était possible! »_

_On pourra raconter à tous ce qu'ils nous on fait vivre, en fuite, chassés de partout, nous sommes devenus des exclus de la société, c'était une société de lache qui avait renoncé au combat, qui refusait d'honorer ses héros morts pour eux en les reniant, en les tuant eux même... _

_Juste un discours bien senti, et après on disparaitra dans notre maison et on se fera oublier de tous._

_On sera heureux dans cette maison au bord de la mer, on aura une horloge comme maman, mais jamais elle ne pointera « en danger de mort » plus jamais elle ne pointera cette case._

_On fabriquera une stèle pour tous ces morts oubliés et on ouvrira un orphelinat pour tous ces enfants seuls._

_On vivra ensemble jusque dans nos vieux jours, et on mourra très vieux, ensemble dans notre sommeil._

_Voilà pourquoi je crois en toi, voilà pourquoi je crois en nous, parce que le seul espoir d'une vie meilleur c'est notre réussite. T'y arriveras parce que tu n'as pas le choix mon amour, sinon tous mes projets n'auront pas de suite et je ne veux plus vivre dans un monde pareil, sinon j'en deviendrai folle... _

Vous savez, cette femme qui a écrit cette lettre, c'est ma fiancée, Ginny Weasley, je l'ai demandée en mariage dès que je la retrouvée après la bataille, comme quoi elle aura pas eu besoin de le faire à ma place. Comment se fait il alors si je suis fiancé que je ne sois pas venu avec mademoiselle aujourd'dui? Bonne question. Demandez au ministère, ou aux guerisseurs de St Mangouste.

Cette bataile n'a rien eu de glorieux, ce fut une boucherie! Nous étions une centaine! Juste une centaine contre tous les sbires de Voldemort, c'était tout ce qui restait des gens prêts à se battre pour la liberté! A la fin de la bataille la moitié des nôtres étaient déjà mort, la plupart des vivants blessés dont beaucoup gravement... C'était le cas de Ginny Quand je l'ai trouvé, elle a accepté de m'épousé, nous étions heureux, plein d'espoir pour ce monde, les médicomages allaient arriver et elle se remettrait vite.

Seulement, on attendit les médicomages longtemps, Lorsque ceux que nous avions envoyer chercher des secours revinrent 2heures après, et ils n'y avait que trois médicomages! Etait ce tout ce que nous méritions? Savez vous comment ils ont été accueillit au ministère et à l'hopital? À coup de pieds!

Ginny est mort dans mes bras à cause de ces gens, à cause de vous! On s'est battu à votre place, on s'est battu pour vous, on a versé notre sang pour vous, et aujourd'hui vous m'acclamez. Pourquoi au juste? Vous ne connaissez pas un nom de ceux qui sont mort pour vous tout au long de la guerre!

La famille Weasley au complet! Arthur assassiné en rentrant du ministère il y a cinq ans par des mangemorts; Molly, Bill et Fleur tués pendant la destruction du Terrier il y a quatre ans et demi; Percy réduit au silence par ses propres collèges il y a quatre ans; Hermione, Ron, tués par le ministère; Fred et Georges par une milice à Pré au Lard il y a trois ans; Charlie il y a deux ans par le ministère encore et pour permettre à Ginny de fuir... Ginny il y a 6 mois par vous! Il n'y pas que cette famille, Dumbledore, Severus Rogue, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin, Rubeus Hagrid, Draco Malefoy, et la liste ne fait que commencée tous ces gens connus ou inconnus se sont battus pour la liberté, pour votre liberté! Et vous qu'avez vous fait por eux?

Si j'ai accepté de venir aujourd'hui c'est pour tous ces gens, qui sont morts dans l'anonymat pour vous sauver la vie, c'est pour rendre hommage à eux et non à moi.

Et si j'ai été invité aujourd'hui pensez vous vraiment parce que le ministère à eu le choix? Trouvez vous normal d'attendre six mois pour essayer de comprendre ce qui s'est passé? Six mois, que nous essayons de parler, de révéler la vérité, six mois que l'on nous fait taire! Parce que la vérité est trop dérangeante. Aujourd'hui que je peux enfin m'exprimer je demanderai 3 choses, que l'on honnore la memoire de tous ces gens morts pour nous tous, la démission de toutes les personnes du ministère ayant collaboré avec les mangemorts et enfin le jugement des assassins du ministère.

J'espère que mes souhaits seront exaucés, mais pour cela il faudrait que ce pays ouvre les yeux sur ses actes, ce ne sera pas facile et ne comptez plus sur moi, j'ai trop donné à ce si beau pays »

_Les héros de guerre sein d'esprits?_

_Harry Potter aurait il souffert plus qu'il ne paraît de la bataille? S'il s'en est sorti sans blessures physiques graves, il semblerai que son esprit non. Après un discours fracassant où il accuse le ministère de collaboration et d'assassinat, il semblerait que l'on puissse s'inquiéter de la santé mentale du Survivant. Il a poussé ses dires jusqu'à prétendre la chasse et l'élimination pure et simple de toute opposition au « régime de collaboration ». _

_Nous avons interrogé un membre éminant du ministère, et Dolores Ombrege, sous secretaire du ministre nous raconte:_

_« Cette histoire n'est que pure invention, pendant toute la guerre le ministère a tout fait pour lutter contre VousSavezQui, les aurors étaient en alerte permanente et ont même su empêcher des attentats de sympatisants mangemorts à plusieurs reprises. _

_Pour ce qui est de l'accusation d'assassinat, notemment sur des membres de la famille Weasley, Percy Weasley fut foudroyé par une attaque cardique au bureau et Ronald et Hermione Weasley furent tués par des mangemorts alors qu'ils revenaient en Grande Bretagne, ils s'étaient exilés le temps de la grossesse de Madame » _

_Après vérification, il semblerait que l'exil lequel les « résistants », comme ils se nomment eux même, ait laissé de graves séquelles psycologiques, en effet un examen approndi montre que beaucoup souffrent de paranoïa aigue voir de démence. Ainsi certains de nos héros sont malheureusement interné dans l'aile psychiatrique de St Mangouste à l'heure qu'il est les médicomages les soignant du mieux possible; nous devons bien ça à nos héros.Voyons maintenant le témoignage de la guerisseuse Cho Chang [... ._

_La Gazette du Sorcier_

Quelquepart en Grande Bretagne

Une assemblé entourait une grande stèle blanche, tous affichaient un regard triste. Sur cette stèle était écrite des noms, de nombreux noms, certains connus de tous, « Albus Dumbledore », d'autres inconnus « Denis Crivey », mais une longue liste avec écrit en entête trois phrases:

_**« je ne veux plus vivre dans un monde pareil, sinon j'en deviendrai folle... »**_

**Pour nos morts que tout le monde renie, pardon.**

**Pour ceux qui payent encore le prix de notre liberté, pardon.**


End file.
